


Bound By Love

by BardBeBlind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardBeBlind/pseuds/BardBeBlind
Summary: Harry starts his summer learning that he is the submissive mate of Draco Malfoy.  He ends his summer in captivity with Voldemort, enduring torture beyond belief.  Will he be saved?  Who will save him?  What will the aftermath of this situation be?  Will Harry be able to get back to a normal life?  And how does Snape tie into things?





	Bound By Love

“That’s not possible.” Harry blurted, “I mean, what are the odds? Really?”   
Draco slapped a hand to his forehead. “I’m not playing here, Potter. This is my life we are talking about. I’m dead serious.” 

Harry stopped to study Malfoy for a moment. The young man, there was no mistaking him for a boy any longer, was really quite handsome. But the two had been enemies for so long, there was just no way he was Draco Malloy’s bloody mate. He hadn’t even known there was creature blood in the Malfoy family. He thought creatures were created by biting or born. That way, he had. No idea witches and wizards could come into an inheritance at any point. This was all too odd for him. And now he has to learn that the creature blood wouldn’t just affect Malfoy, but him as well? How could his body and mindset change because of someone else’s inheritance? It made no sense. 

“So what now?” Harry asks.

“I’d say you need to come with me this summer, but given the situation, I don’t think that wise. I need to inform my mother of this development, perhaps even find somewhere else to stay. My father…he will be irate to say the least. He may disown me. You should just go back home for now, I’ll come collect you when things have settled. I’ll owl you a portkey most likely.”

Never did Harry think he would find the idea of going home with Malfoy more appealing than going back to his supposed home.

“And what if I don’t want to take it? What if I don’t want to stay with you?” He had to ask. Did he have any choice in the matter? 

Draco brought a hand up to brush a strand of hair out of Harry’s eyes, flashing a dazzling smile that took Harry’s breath away momentarily. As the hand retreated, Harry found himself leaning forward to prolong the contact. “You’ll find that things are quite different now, Potter. Give it time. You’ll be begging me to come for you. I promise.”

With that, Malfoy turned in a whirl and sauntered off. Harry watched the retreating form for a moment, feeling a pull to follow after him. What stopped him was the last thing Malfoy had said. He had no desire to prove the blond right quite yet. There was no way he could have such a drastic shift in attitude in such a short amount of time. Harry turned to walk the opposite direction, though he stumbled slightly as he did, showing the lack of grace he had in comparison to Malfoy. As he made his way to the compartment holding his two best friends, he pondered what he would say to them. 

“What did Malfoy want?” Ron asked as Harry sat down next to him. Hermione looked up from her book, a look of curiosity painting her face. Harry considered telling them the truth. Surely Hermione would have some knowledge that might help him better understand everything that was going on. Perhaps Ron, being raised in the wizard in world, would know the perfect words to make him feel more comfortable with this situation. What stopped him was Malfoy’s explanation that Harry was a submissive. That word seemed to have some negativity attached to it. How could The Chosen One be a submissive? Those two phrases didn’t match up. He didn’t want his friends thinking he was some weak, sniveling slave. So instead, he went with a lie. 

“He offered a truce actually. Probably some attempt at gaining entail for the dark side.” Harry had actually considered this when Malfoy had approached him with his news.

“No Potter,” He had said when Harry voiced his suspicions, “This fucks my plan up completely. There’s no way for me to even pretend to be on the dark side now. I can’t side with a bunch of people whose sole goal is to kill my mate. There’s no way for me to hide this. I’m practically a dead man walking at this point.” Malfoy even voluntarily showed Harry his left forearm, which was void of the dark mark. He wanted to push the issue further, but what Malfoy said was true, and he had to believe that people were capable of good. That people were able to change. Even Draco Malfoy.

“You should have spat right in his stupid ferret face at such an offer.” Ron grumbled. Harry tried to imagine what would have happened if he had done that. With terms like “Dominant,” and “Submissive,” being thrown around, he couldn’t imagine it would have turned out pleasantly. 

“A truce wouldn’t be bad, actually. I think this house rivalry nonsense does much more harm than good.” 

“No way, Hermione,” Ron retorted, “Competing is what keeps the houses in line. If we weren’t fighting for points, it would be complete chaos.”

Harry turned the argument out, choosing to enjoy the scenery passing by instead. He contemplated the year ahead. What would this mean for his seventh year? What would change? Would he have to cozy up to Slytherin now? And why did the idea of seeking Malfoy out and sitting with him for the rest of the train ride sound so much more appealing than sitting with his best friends?   
That thought jolted Harry back to reality. He noticed that he was now standing, one hand on the door. 

“…And if you look at the psychology of it…Harry? Where are you off to?”

Well Hermione, if you must know, I suddenly feel compelled to go sit with my school nemesis for the rest of the ride. Resist? Yeah, I suppose I could try, but I actually have no desire to, so if you’ll excuse me. 

“Bathroom.” That sounded more believable. Now where was the Slytherin prince sitting? He had walked off in the opposite direction, hadn’t he? He righted himself from sitting, and took off in the direction the blond had walked in. 

He was near the back of the train before he spotted him. He sat with some of his friends, laughing about something someone had said. Harry froze. What was he thinking? He had no business being here, stalking out Malfoy. He quickly turned to flee. What the fuck, Harry? He thought, why do I suddenly feel the desire to be near Malfoy of all people? What did he do to me?

“That was fast.” Harry froze again. His shoulders relaxed, he hadn’t known how tense he was. He didn’t need to turn around to know who was there. He recognized that voice right away, it was seared into his brain. So many arguments. So many jeers. So many curses thrown at one another. 

“I didn’t mean you had to come begging for my presence so soon.” 

Cocky. Always cocky. Malfoy spoke so smoothly, so confidently. His voice washed over Harry like a cleansing wave. Harry wanted to go to him so badly, but he held his feet still.

“Did you poison me?” He asked abruptly. He knew it was a foolish accusation, but what else could be happening? Malfoy had enough money, he sisterly could have bribed a younger year to slip something in his drink that morning. Harry tried to always be alert, but maybe he missed something. 

Malfoy chuckled. How dare he chuckle? Harry was so confused and lost. He hated that chuckle, but it felt so good. He could feel that small vocalization of amusement tickle his insides. He wanted hi to chuckle again. 

“I’d be happy to explain everything to you, Potter. I haven’t poisoned you. What you’re feeling is normal. Would you like to come sit with me, Harry?” 

Where did he get off calling him Harry? He didn’t tell him he could do that. He was Potter to aloft. Always Potter. Why did the name sound so good on the lips of the Slytherin? Why hadn’t he always called him Harry? And of course he wanted to sit with him! No…No he didn’t. He didn’t know what he wanted anymore. 

Draco stepped closer. One step. Two steps. So close Harry could smell him, could feel the inviting warmth radiating from him. Close enough to touch. Not close enough. 

Harry didn’t feel like his body was his own anymore. He didn’t feel like he had control over his actions. He wanted to lean in to Malfoy. He wanted to be enveloped in his warmth. He wanted to be in the safety of the others arms. 

“What are you doing to me?” Harry whispered. 

“Absolutely nothing. This is you. This is your bodies natural reaction to me, Harry. No one else reacts this way. No one else is effected the way you are. You are mine, and your body knows it.” Harry thought he should want to take a step back or argue, but he didn’t. Instead, he found himself wanting to be touched by Malfoy, he didn’t care how. He just wanted contact with the other man. 

“There you are, Harry!” Malfoy stepped back, and the spell was broken. Harry turned to see Hermione striding towards them. “I came to check on you. You’ve been gone a long while. Hello Malfoy.”

Harry sighed. Did his friends think he couldn’t go to the bathroom on his own anymore? ”Hermione, honestly. I think I can manage the loo by myself.”

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. “It doesn’t look like you can, Harry. You clearly haven’t made it there.”

“Granger, how are you?” Malfoy said, stepping around Harry and extending a hand to Hermione. Hermione did not take the hand, and Harry found himself thankful for that. He felt jealous that Hermione had the opportunity for contact that he longed for. Draco turned and smirked at him.  
Can he read my thoughts? 

“I’m well. Harry tells me you’ve offered a truce.” 

“Of sorts. I figure I should at least be on decent terms with my mate.”

“I…hadn’t told her that bit, actually.” Harry murmured. 

“I know,” Draco quipped, “Which is why I am.”

“Good on you for taking the truce, Harry. So you consider each other mates now? That’s good! You didn’t have to keep that a secret, Harry!” 

Harry stopped a moment to count his blessings. Thank Merlin Hermione assumed Malfoy meant mates as in friends. He caught Malfoy’s eyes and sent a pleading look his way. He just wasn’t ready for his friends to know he was a submissive. 

Draco saw the look his submissive, he loved thinking those words, sent him and decided maybe it was best to keep the bond a secret for now. Draco mentally slapped himself. He was too excited to flaunt his claim on Harry. He had to get that under control. It wouldn’t serve him well at the moment for that to be public knowledge. 

“That’s understandable. Potty is probably just embarrassed to associate with the clearly superior Hogwarts house. It must make him feel quite small. Of course he’d want to hide that.” Draco laughed. He supposed that last part probably could be applied to the true situation as well. “But in all seriousness, it would be nice to make your acquaintance as well, Granger. Your intelligence far exceeds what I would expect for a witch of your blood status, I must give you that.” He said, extending a hand to the young woman a second time. 

Hermione took the extended hand, squeezing harder than expected. “I’m willing to give you a chance, Draco. But if you anticipate maintaining any sort of friendship with any of us, I’d put that blood status drivel far from your mind. I’ll be open minded about you, but the same must be said in return.” 

Draco furrowed his brows, mauling over the witches words. It would be most convenient to have the girl on his side. He supposed what she said was true. If he hoped to be in good standing with Harry, he would have to listen and maybe rethink some of the beliefs his father had instilled in him since such a young age. 

“I’m willing to make an effort.” He finally said, glancing back to his mate. He was pleased to see a smile on his face.

He vowed to be the cause of that beautiful smile as often as he possibly could.


End file.
